nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jungle Bart (Part 2)/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Co-Executive Producer George Meyer Co-Executive Producer Eryk Casemiro Co-Executive Producer David S. Cohen Co-Executive Producer Harter Ryan Co-Executive Producer Richard Appel Producer Dan Greaney Producer Ian M. Fischer Producer Ron Hauge Producer Bryan A. Hehmann Producer Donick Cary Producer David A. Cherry Producer Kate Boutilier Co-Producers Brian Scully Julie Thacker Co-Producers Gabor Csupo Arlene Klasky Consulting Producer Jace Richdale Consulting Producer Tony A. Goodman Consulting Producer Ian Maxtone-Graham Consulting Producer Bruce C. Shelley Consulting Producer David Mirkin Consulting Producers Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Consultant John Swartzwelder Supervising Director Jim Reardon Supervising Director Anthony Bell Produced by Colin A.B.V. Lewis Produced by Dave Pottinger Produced by J. Michael Mendel Bonita Pietila Produced by Sandy Petersen Produced by Richard Raynis Produced by Richard Sakai Denise Sirkot Written by Kate Boutilier Eryk Casemiro Written by Timothy A. Deen Richard Smitheman Directed by Zhenia Delioussine Mark Kausler Paul Slusser Executive Producer Mike Scully Executive Producer Duncan McKissick Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Jodi Carlisle Special Guest Voice Tim Curry Special Guest Voice Jonathan Freeman Special Guest Voice Gene Hackman Also Starring Lacey Chabert Danielle Harris Pamela Hayden Tom Kane Tress MacNeille Duncan McKissick Russi Taylor Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Lolee Aries Michael Wolf Based on "The Wild Thornberrys" series Created by Gabor Csupo Arlene Klasky Steve Pepoon David Silverman Stephen Sustarsic Executive Consultant David Silverman Story Editors Jane C. O'Brien Larry Doyle Matt Selman Associate Producer Alison Elliott Associate Producer Norton Virgien Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Casting by Bonita Pietila Voice Director & Casting Associate Charlie Adler Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Lee Harting Animation Production Manager for Gracie Films Joel Kuwahara Post Production Supervisor Dominique Braud-Stiger Post Production Coordinator Alexander Duke Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm MacLeod Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Bill Freesh Production Coordinator Felicia Nalivansky Production Mixer Ron Cox Sound Recordists Terry Brown Bob Hile Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Brendan Murphy Assistant to Mr. Groening Claudia De La Roca Assistant to Mr. Scully Debra Jackson Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins Amir Meszaros N. Vyolet Diaz Jeffrey Poliquin Mark McBride Danny Klein Kim Everett Ellen Barnett-Bendavid Post Production Assistants Richard K. Chung Brian Kaufman Special Thanks to Brea Backes Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Production by Akom N.J. Kim Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomuang Assistant Director Chris Loudon Animation Timers David Bastian David Cherry Dan Johnson Additional Animation Timing Carlton Batten Thonny S. Namuonglo Storyboard Supervisors Michael Daedalus Kenny Christian Roman Dusty Monk Storyboard Dave Kubalak Duncan McKissick Pete Michels Scott Alberts Erik Moxcey Jeff McGrath Background Design Supervisors Bradley J. Gake Marianna Tankelovich Lance Wilder Background Design Trevor Johnson Charles Ragins Vladi Rubizhevsky Antonio N. Torres Maria Mariotti-Wilder Character Design Supervisors Patrick Dene Joseph Wack Character Design Ian M. Fischer Anastacios Gionis Marco Nelor Kevin M. Newman Matt Groening Sam Simon Gena Kornyshev Laslo Nosek Prop Design Andre Christou Jefferson R. Weekley Kevin N. Moore Gamlet Khoudaverdian Angelo Laudon Artist Supervisor Mike B. Anderson Character Layout Artists Albert Acosta Michael Bean Tommy Bean Jeanette Bose Luis Escobar Hunilla Fodor Bill Ho Jack Humphries Bill Jackson Chris Loudon Kevin McMullan Steve Mealue Rick Manginsay Pete Michels Chea O'Neill Dexter Reed Jeff Ruediger Brian F. Sousa Ethan Spaulding Nathan C. Stefan Mark Watts Paul Wee Background Layout Supervisor Sarah Frost Spyros Tsiounis Background Layout Artist Chris Bolden Rodel Gravo Jeffrey A. Myers David M. Strandquest Layout Retake Artist Grant Lee Jerod Mayfield Animation Checkers Sam Im Larry Smith Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer-Riggs Color Design Lead Syd Kato Color Design Amy Klees-Rychlich David Lauterbach Ink & Paint Supervisor Libby Reed Painters Shigeko Doyle Belle Norman Cookie Tricarico Animation Camera Reid Kramer Jordan Levine Eric Loudon Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Animation Associate Producer Laurie Biernacki Animation Production Manager Martin Alvarez Animation Production Supervisor Elizabeth Hernandez Animation Production Associates Jason Bikowski P.T. Henderson Jason Manzatt Animation Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Animation Production Assistant Michael Mahan Animation Post Production Supervisor Rick Polizzi Animation Post Production Coordinator Dean Bauer Animation Post Production Assistant Michael Mahan Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Negative Cutter D and A Film Cutting Tim Heyen Telecine Editel Video, Larry Field The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #5F11 COPYRIGHT ©1998 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Certain Celebrity Voices Impersonated Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films In Association With 20th Century Fox Televison Category:Season 9 credits Category:Credits